


New Years Eve

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

Andy looked down at her ringing phone and saw that it was her best friend Lily. "Hey girl. What's up?" she said into her head piece as she drove along the high way heading back into the city after coming back from her brothers wedding in Ohio.

"I'm just getting ready for tonight's party. It's going to be fabulous. You're coming right?" Lilly questioned.

Andy sighed. "I'm not sure Lilly. I don't know what I should do tonight." 

"Oh. That's right. I remember what might happen tonight for you." Lily replied feeling slightly bad that she'd forgotten. "What are you going to do?"

"That's just it, I have no idea. Should I go or should I not go?" Andy asked, but before she gave Lily the chance to reply she continued, "What happens if I go and she isn't there? Or what happens if I go and she is there?"

"What are you afraid of?" Lily asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm afraid that if I go and she isn't there I will be heart broken all over again. I really want her to be there, oh my god Lil's it would be so amazing if she is. Last years new year was fantastic and the prospect of seeing her again tonight... wow.. I don't even have words for it!" Andy replied as she felt her heart begin to flutter madly in her chest at the thought.  
"Well Andy if I were you I would go tonight. Take the risk of getting your heart broken again! I bet you'll be surprised and she will be there." Lily replied. "I want you to be happy Andy and I know this is what you want so please be happy again."

"I want to be happy again too." Andy replied.

"There is your answer then Andy! Go and win the heart of your woman!" Lily replied.

Andy smiled. "But she is so unpredictable what if she shows up and then decides she can't do it again and leaves just as she did last time."

"Andy, why would she leave you a note on a napkin telling you to meet her again in a years time once she's sorted her stuff out just to leave you again? How could she not want to be with you anyways you're a smart, caring, and beautiful woman. Any person would be lucky to have you! Shit, I would be with you if I were gay!"

Andy laughed. "But this isn't any ordinary woman."

"That is true, but c'mon Andy it's obvious she is serious about you. Read that note again and you will see. You two are meant to be together!" Lily replied.

The brunette got her wallet from beside her and opened it up and pulled out the napkin that had been left for her a year ago. She unfolded it and read it.

I'm sorry I cannot stay and see where these feelings of ours take us. As you know my divorce has gotten much more messier and my girls have gotten involved and I need to put all of my time and effort into keeping them with me and I feel that if we get involved in a romantic relationship I will just drag you down and hurt you more than I already have.   
If you're honestly serious about being with me will you give me a year to sort my life out back into order and meet me in this exact place at the exact time we met here tonight? I will be waiting for you.  
I'm sorry Andrea, but I feel this is the best thing to do for now. I hope you will forgive me and that we meet again in the future.   
M.

Andy sighed as she ran her fingers of her free hand over Miranda's beautiful hand writing. She just wished she never got that call from her mother that night so that she could have convinced Miranda that they could have made a relationship work even though Miranda was going through a messy divorce with Stephen. But obviously this had all happened for a reason and they were meant to have a year apart from each other, but Andy still felt strongly, if not more stronger, for Miranda and knew that they could have an amazing relationship together which meant one thing; Andy had to get to New York before 11:30 tonight so she could meet with Miranda again, the love of her life.

~*~

Emily looked up and found herself staring at one of Miranda's offspring's. "Miranda is in a run-through at the moment. If you come back in five minutes she should be free to see you." the English woman said. She still didn't like the twins much even after a couple of years from not being pranked by them. Those several pranks they did pull on her made her majorly upset and panicked that she would lose her position at Runway. 

Caroline Priestly rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she replied and walked over to the empty second assistants desk and sat down in the chair. She clicked open the internet browser so she could check her Facebook.

Finally a few minutes later several employee's exited the main office and her mother walked out in all her glory. 

Miranda spotted her daughter straight away at Sheree's desk. "Hello sweetheart. What are doing here? Do you need a lift home?" she asked. Curious as to why her daughter was there at Runway.

"No. I wanted to ask you something." Caroline replied.

Miranda nodded and told Caroline to follow her into her office. "What might that be?" she asked although she had an inkling as to what it could be.

"Can I spend tonight with my friends?" Caroline questioned with a hopeful smile.

"What will you be doing and where?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well, we will be in Times Square to watch the ball drop and the boy I like, you know Dylan Kennedy, well he is going to be there too and I think I will finally get my first New Year kiss!" Caroline said smiling widely with her fingers crossed behind her back hoping her Mom would say yes.

Miranda sighed and shook her head. She straight away saw te upset look on her daughters face. "I'm sorry Caroline but you're only fifteen and I am not comfortable with you being in Times Square tonight."

"I might be fifteen, but I am alot more smarter then you think for my age. I know how to look after myself, but besides I will have all of my friends with me and Stephanie's Mom will no doubt be watching us from a distance anyways." Caroline replied, and when she saw her Mom open her mouth to argue with her again she began to fume. "Does this look like the body of a fifteen year old?!" Caroline asked loudly as she held her shirt up from the top. "You have to stop worrying about me and let me discover things on my own. It's bound to happen someday so I don't see why it can't happen right now!"

"No. besides we already have tonight planned. You, Cassidy and myself will curl up in the den in front of the fire and watch the ball drop on the tv." Miranda replied smiling at the thought. "And before you ask, No, I will not go into Times Square for you. I plan on being nowhere near that part of the city until late tomorrow afternoon."

"Why? Because it's a big bad city? I know this, but Mom every city is big and bad and has heaps of crazie's in it, but you have to get out of your shell someday and take the risk! Why can't you go out tonight to your party you've been invited to instead of being old and boring with Cassidy and I!"

Miranda frowned, being called old and boring had hurt, but she wasn't going to let it get to her too much. "Caroline I assure you tonight is going to be a fun night for the three of us." she said. Of course it had to be she had planned this night two months ago.

Caroline shook her head. "You can't stop me from going. You won't!" Caroline said before she stormed out of the office.

Miranda rubbed her eyes and sighed as she sat into her desk chair. She knew her daughters had to grow up someday but they were her girls and she worried about them constantly and Caroline being out in Times Square even with her friends frightened her because she knew from experience the types of people that lived in this city. Until her girls turned sixteen she knew she would do whatever she could to keep her girls at home until they wanted to go out and explore the world for themselves.

Before she got back to the work she knew needed to be done she thought of Caroline's other words, how she should go out tonight like she had originally planned. As much as she wanted to, she was getting cold feet, and she was unsure if she should because she didn't want to make a fool of herself if the woman who she loved wasn't there which made her go back into her shell and wonder she should just stay at home and pretend she never knew Andrea felt the same way about her.

~*~


	2. New Years Eve 2/5

~*~

~ A Year Ago ~

Miranda paced back and forth around her private study in her townhouse. She was frustrated, angry and upset and even though she had tried many times she couldn't relax. Too many thoughts were whirling around in her head about her current divorce with her ex husband Stephen Tomlinson. She was so grateful their marriage had ended, but she was devastated with how Stephen was acting about it all. The man had served her divorce papers two months ago and yet still wouldn't leave her alone. 

Miranda didn't appreciate the way Stephen was acting, and how he kept on showing up at the townhouse whenever he felt like it. Some nights apologising for wanting a divorce, sometimes trying to suck up to Miranda to take him back, and other nights just getting angry with her and calling her harsh names while drinking from the bar in the lounge.

Tonight had been the fifth night this month that he had shown up. Of course he had to show up on New Years Eve was it so much to ask to have this one night without him causing a stir? She was at least glad that her girls hadn't been there tonight instead were at their Grandma's, their fathers mother, the only person Miranda could stand in Michael's family in Connecticut. They always enjoyed their time with Margaret so Miranda couldn't deny them of not going. She thought that maybe these last couple of nights would be good for her, but it wasn't doing much help because all she could think about was the divorce and a certain doe eyed brunette. She tried and tried to get rid of her out of her mind, but it just wasn't happening. 

Her pacing had led her into her bedroom on the second floor and she entered the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror she saw a bruise starting to form around her left eye. Stephen when he had arrived earlier was of course drunk and he had yet again taken out his anger about everything he was feeling on Miranda and before the Editor realised what was going on Stephen's fist had collided with her face. She'd fallen back against her desk in utter shock. Never did she think that her ex husband had a violent bone in his body but she had been wrong about that. The look in Stephen's eye had frightened her and she had pleaded with him to calm down which he thankfully did. He had poured himself another glass of Whisky before leaving in rage. 

So here Miranda was sitting alone in her townhouse at 9:45PM on New Years Eve of all nights wondering what on earth she should do. Should she file a restraining order against Stephen? She thought this would be a good thing because she didn't want her daughters witnessing anything like what happened tonight and to get upset by it. None of this situation was fair on them, and she saw how they were secretly upset by how messy and out of control the divorce had gotten. All of the tabloids were talking about it. The big one was what Stephen had told one of the News Papers that Miranda had been carrying out countless affairs with her assistants which had been outrageous to Miranda but what she hadn't expected was how disgusted her second ex husband would get when he heard the news which caused him to file for the custody for her beautiful daughters. She of course was not going to let him win, she was going to do whatever it took or however much money needed to keep her daughters with her until they were at least eighteen where they would go off to college. They were the only people she knew truly loved her and wanted to be around her, she could not lose them. It would kill her.

Seeing tears falling down her cheeks Miranda realised she was crying and struggled to pull herself together. Crying would not do, she needed to stay strong, she had to for her daughters sake's. Besides she was going to win this mess which meant it was ridiculous for her to be crying. Nodding her head she decided not to dwell on it all and began applying more makeup on her face. Maybe a drive would do her some good, clear her mind a little. She just hoped it wasn't too busy on the roads tonight considering it was the last night of 2006.

Once she was happy with how she looked and her bruise was covered up perfectly she exited the bathroom and went back downstairs where she grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter, her coat from the closet, and then walked outside to where her Porsche was parked out the front.

Entering her car she put the keys in the ignition and put it into gear before pulling into the street of her quiet neighbourhood. She smoothly and swiftly moved around the city and about half an hour later she found herself in the Greenwich Village. She turned down a semi quiet street and found an empty parking space in front of a closed restaurant which she took and put the car into park. She exited her car making sure it was locked before looking right to left deciding which way she wanted to wander down. Deciding to go right she remembered the days when she first came to New York she spent a lot of time in the East Village and Greenwich Village. They were good days to her when nobody really knew her where should could go out without being noticed or not hearing any rude comments about herself from people passing by. 

Miranda stopped when she saw a cafe across the road which she remembered from one of her adventures all those years ago. The Cornelia Street Cafe was an exotic little cafe with edgy art work hung on it's walls with great new talents playing nearly every night, but now it seemed that the cafe had expanded it's walls into a bar and restaurant as well, but as Miranda walked into the cafe it seemed that nothing much had changed. It still had that warm, and friendly environment to it which had always drawn Miranda in. She was happy to see it was still the artists cafe it had been twenty years ago. In the early days there had been a toaster oven, a cappuccino machine, and a refrigerator display case. Now it had expanded with two full kitchens, two bars which she saw served over thirty wines. She cast her eyes around the room and saw three dining areas one that had a crackling fireplace perfect for this snowy weather.

The rooms were packed with lively and friendly chatter with music flowing in the background. She saw on the stage that there was a band setting up to play. Just as she was wondering what sort of music they played she heard a voice she wasn't sure she'd ever get to hear again. Slowly turning around Miranda saw sitting at a table by the fireplace her former second assistant Andrea Sachs the only person to have ever hurt her by leaving her stranded in Paris on one of the busiest days of her working life. She stood there for, she wasn't sure how long, staring at the brunette as all the feelings she started feeling for Andrea before she left came full speed back to the front of her mind. She soon realised that she had been spotted as Andrea's soulful beautiful eyes turned and instantly connected with hers. She knew she should move, leave this place and pretend she never saw Andrea again because she had already been through enough hurt these last couple of months and didn't want Andrea hurting her by leaving her again, but something kept her feet plastered to the ground.

They stared at one another for a good few seconds before Miranda watched Andrea say goodbye to the man she had been sitting with and stand to walk over to her. The older woman's breath caught when she found herself standing only inches away from Andrea. She knew she should say something, something cold and displeasing about seeing the brunette, but when she opened her mouth no hurtful words came out, instead she found she was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Before she could say anything though Andrea gently nudged her. "Follow me. I think we need to talk over a drink." she said, and brushed past her causing Miranda to be overwhelmed by the scent of the younger woman's perfume.

Feeling slightly dizzy and still overwhelmed somehow Miranda's feet decided to work and she began walking after the younger woman who she saw had stopped at the bar. She caught up with Andrea just in time to hear her former assistant ask for two Rendezvous drinks. "You'll enjoy it, it's vodka with passion fruit and pink guava juice." the brunette had said before continuing towards a table in the back corner of the cafe. She pulled out the chair for Miranda with a bright smile before sitting down herself.

Miranda was surprised by Andrea's new found confidence. It seemed Andrea had grown up in these last couple of months since Fashion Week in October. No longer was she that shy and typical twenty something year old, she had grown into herself as a mature, confident woman. As the two of them started a conversation Miranda found it very refreshing that Andrea wasn't backing down to having a conversation with the dragon lady. It was very rare when Miranda could indulge in a proper conversation with someone who weren't her daughters or her ex mother in-law. It excited her knowing she could talk to Andrea like this, and while Andrea was at the bar to get a second round of drinks she couldn't help but think what could come of this new found connection with her former assistant. She knew she had an attraction for Andrea and her heart fluttered whenever their eyes connected, but how did Andrea feel? Was she silly to think that maybe if Andrea was attracted to her that they could try to have a romantic relationship? I guess there was only one way to find out, she would have to continue talking to Andrea and sus out the younger woman's feelings. Who knows, maybe she could get a proper New Years kiss tonight. She would not rush this though instead take things slow and let them just happen. 

About half an hour later when Miranda finished another glass of the drink she and Andrea had been on she looked at Andrea and studied her for a moment before speaking. "Would you like to move onto a different drink possibly a bottle of the finest Sauvignon Blanc?" Miranda asked Andrea after she finished her third glass of one of Andrea's favourite drinks which she had found rather delicious. She saw Andrea hesitate and couldn't help but wonder, "You have tried Sauvignon Blanc?" she questioned. How could Andrea never have tried this drink before? 

"Um, honestly? No. I've had Chardonnay before at many of the Runway events we went to, but never have gotten around to trying a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, but if it's something you would like then we should have a glass or two." Andy replied. Anything to spend more time with Miranda on New Years Eve. She could sense Miranda's attraction for her from a mile away and it excited her to no end. She still couldn't believe it, but it wasn't all that shocking. She remembered all of those lingering glances, the lingering touches of Miranda's fingers on her hands when she handed her her coat, or when Andy's fingers lingered on Miranda's hand when she passed her coffee over and Miranda never made any move to move away. 

"This will not do." Miranda replied, a small smirk on her face showing Andrea she wasn't annoyed, and waved over the waiter. "Your finest bottle of Sauvignon Blanc please." and the waitress scurried away to get it for them.

When Miranda turned back to Andrea she could see the look of surprise the brunette was trying to hide on her face from hearing her say 'please' the older woman chuckled. "What? You think just because I am the dragon lady I don't know how to say please?" 

"No.. I mean, I've heard you say it before, but never in the voice you just said it in, like you actually meant it." Andy replied. "I liked it. And can I just say that I hate it when I hear people say that you're not human. You are. They would be shocked if they got to be like me right now talking to you and getting to know you. There was a time when I thought you were a bitch, but after a few months working for you and seeing how you ran Runway I understood why you acted that way. You act the way you do so you can get things done to have the best magazine in the world. And if I may say so myself you're fantastic at what you do, all the while maintaining a brilliant relationship with your daughters."

For the second time that night Miranda was speechless. Those words Andrea had spoken were words no one had ever really spoken to her before, and they were words that meant a great deal to her and they made her heart flutter happily with how sincere Andrea had been and the way her eyes were searing into her own with so much.. love.. shining in them. "Thank you, Andrea. I'm not sure what you want me to say in reply to that." 

Andrea waved it away. "I don't expect you to say anything I was just being honest with you."

Miranda smiled in reply to Andrea just as the waiter came back over to them. 

"Sorry for the wait. I dropped the first bottle." The young girl blurted to them looking extremely flustered and quite upset. They both watched the girl struggle with opening the bottle and Andrea decided to jump in which Miranda found very sweet.

"I think you will thoroughly enjoy this drink. It's sweet and has a delicious after taste to it." Miranda said once Andrea had poured their glasses. She watched with a keen interest as Andrea raised her glass to those delicious full lips and took a sip. The way her eyes rolled back into her head and the little moan that slipped from her lips caused Miranda to shiver. 

"Oh Miranda. I think this is the best drink I've ever had." Andy said before taking another sip. "Seriously. Why have I never tried this before?"

Miranda smiled before sipping from her glass as well. "I'm very glad that I was the one to be able to introduce you to Sauvignon Blanc then." she replied.

"I'm glad too." Andy murmured her reply. 

Half An Hour Later. 

After polishing off most of the bottle together both women were now tipsy and quite giggly which was a shock to Miranda as she hadn't giggled like this in a very long time. Andrea was a breath of fresh air and she found she was very pleased to have gone out tonight to have been able to forget about her worries and to let her hair down with a beautiful and vibrant woman who seemed to adore her. 

Miranda collapsed into her seat she had been occupying ever since sitting down with Andrea at their table after allowing the brunette to drag her into the center of the room to dance together. The people in the cafe had cheered them and laughed along with them as a few others danced along with them to P!nks Raise Your Glass that had been playing from the juke box.

She glanced at the clock on the far wall and saw that it was ten to twelfth. It was nearly the New Year which had Miranda's heart pounding as thoughts of Andrea's plush lips on hers swirled around her mind. Could it actually happen? Could she and Andrea kiss at midnight to celebrate the New Year? Just the thought left Miranda speechless, and when Andrea came back to the table from being at the toilet she saw that Andrea had noticed her flushed cheeks and heavier breathing.

"Miranda, are you alright?" Andy asked, freaking out that maybe she shouldn't have asked Miranda to dance with her as it seemed to have taken a bit out of her. "I hope the dancing wasn't too much for you?" she asked softly with a caring look in her eyes.

Miranda shook her head. "No, no. It's not that at all I'm just..." she trailed off unsure how to answer Andrea, but she was saved by the bell when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a message from Cassidy and Caroline which made her smile. She looked up at Andrea, "My girls, wishing me a Happy New Year."

Andy smiled. "How are they going?" she asked, then it seemed to occur to her. "Where are they tonight?"

"They're going as well as can be with the divorce and custody battle going on. They are very upset with their father and how he's being with this whole mess. But, just like their mother, they're keeping their heads held high and trying not to let it get to them too much. They left yesterday to spend the weekend with their Grandmother. They'll be arriving back home on Tuesday. As much as I wanted to spend tonight with them I felt it best that they get out of the city for a while and away from the paparazzi. They don't deserve all of this at such a young age." Miranda replied with a sad sigh. Sometimes she wished she wasn't in the public eye, but she loved her job so she couldn't change that. She would just have to do her best to keep the girls out of the papers.

"They're strong girls Miranda and all of this mess will pass in no time." Andy replied, and seriously hoped she was right. She could see how drained Miranda looked and felt for the older woman. Stephen was a bastard for doing what he was doing, and the way Michael was acting was unbelievable. She had met the guy a few times and he seemed really nice, but obviously he was far from nice if he was trying to take Caroline and Cassidy away from their mother because of absurd lies Stephen told to the press. At the thought of those absurd lies Andy couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. She saw Miranda raise an eyebrow at her, but it didn't stop her, she continued giggling.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Miranda questioned with a quirk to her mouth. Andrea's laughter was like music to her ears.

"I'm sorry, but Stephens lie just came to my mind." Andy replied, and recovered from her giggling fit. "So, according to him we were having an affair while I was your assistant?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and a slightly smug smile.

"Is that what you think? Who says I wasn't having it with Emily?" Miranda asked with her own raised eyebrow.

This made Andy laughed again. "You and Emily?" she asked, and shook her head. "Nope. I couldn't see the two of you together. You and I would be a much better suit, and if I may add, we look absolutely stunning together."

"You think?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll show you." Andy replied, and fished out her phone from her clutch. She pulled up a picture and then handed her iPhone over to Miranda. "See for yourself."

Miranda took the offered phone, her fingers brushing against Andrea's, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the picture on the screen of herself and Andrea at her 50th birthday party her Colleague's had thrown for her. She had been in quite an awful mood that night because of something Stephen had said to her, then an hour later Irv had said something, but when Andrea came up to her and snapped the picture her mood changed slightly and it seemed Andrea's vibrant mood had rubbed off onto her for some of the night until just before she was leaving Irv came up to her and said that she didn't to cut back the budget which had her fuming. "You still have it." she murmured.  
Andy nodded. "I could never delete that photo."

"We do look charming together." Miranda softly admitted.

Before Andy could reply their attention was turned to the other occupants of the room as they began shouting out the count down for the New Year. Andrea joined in, and before Miranda had realised the brunette had scooted impossibly closer to her and soft full lips were on hers. Their kiss was soft and slow, and Andrea lingered lips barely touching each others before she fully pulled away. 

Both women opened their eyes seemingly at the same time, Miranda's eyes were sparkling brightly and Andrea had a full beautiful smile. 

"Happy New Year beautiful." Andrea whispered into Miranda's ear causing shivers through the older woman's body. None of her husbands had ever called her beautiful so that one word meant so much to Miranda that she felt tears welling in her eyes. She smiled at cupped Andrea's cheek. "Happy New Year." Miranda whispered back. She saw tears in Andrea's eyes too and before she could question Andrea if she was alright Andrea answered as if reading her mind.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now, and now that I have it's.. it's so overwhelming to me." Andy explained as she wiped away her happy tears. "You're so amazing, Miranda." she added. 

Miranda's heart fluttered in her chest. Never had someone made her feel so special and alive. She wasn't sure how long tonight would last and if she would ever see Andrea again after it so she was going to make the most of how she was feeling right now, and she leaned forward without caring if the paparazzi were around and planted another soft kiss on Andrea's mouth.

Their tongues danced together and it left Miranda feeling dizzy with lust. She wanted nothing more then to forever kiss Andrea, but she knew it had to end so she slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Thank you for brightening up tonight for me Andrea it's turned out much better then I had expected."

"It was my pleasure." Andy replied, and then traced her finger gently over the bruise around Miranda's eye that was starting to show. "You don't deserve this." she whispered. "Was it only tonight that he hit you? I will gutter stomp him if he's done it more then once." 

"Only tonight." Miranda replied. Her eyes closed at the feeling of Andrea's fingers on her skin tracing her bruise ever so softly. She could deny it no longer, she was in love with Andrea Sachs.

"Does it hurt?" Andy asked.

"A little, but I'm tough. I can deal with it." Miranda said in reply causing Andy to smile. 

"That's the Miranda I know." Andy said smiling still. She was in awe of Miranda who was so courages and brave and who never backed down from anything. She would win this custody battle and she hoped to be by Miranda's side through it the good and bad times. She wasn't going to rush anything and if they were meant to be together it would all fall into place when the time is right. "I love you like this Miranda when you let your hair down and smile that beautiful smile. You're breathtaking."

"Thank you, and Andrea you're amazingly breathtaking too. I hope you know that." Miranda replied.

Their connection was broken when the ringing of Miranda's phone interrupted them. She picked it up from where she'd placed it on their table and had been expecting to see one of her daughters names flashing on the screen, but instead saw that it was Leslie. "Hmm, I wonder what Leslie would want at this time of night." she said aloud before answering the phone. 

A couple minutes into her conversation Andrea whispered that she was going to use the loo and Miranda nodded. She watched as the younger woman sauntered off and wondered to herself whether she should ask Andrea back to her townhouse for a nightcap. 

"Miranda, did you get what I just said?" Leslie's voice said into her ear having zoned out of the conversation.

"Yes, of course." Miranda replied. 

"Oh please, I know you didn't. Where are you tonight?" Leslie asked.

Miranda and Leslie had been sort of friends for a good several years now and she knew she could trust Leslie and be honest as to where she was and who she was with. "I'm in Greenwich Village with Andrea Sachs having a few drinks and celebrating the New Year."

"You're kidding?" Leslie asked. "You've got to be out of your bloody mind!" the English woman's voice rang through her ear. 

Miranda narrowed her eyes not appreciating the way the other woman was talking to her. "Yes I am serious, and even though it's really none of your business I'm enjoying myself immensely. I haven't had so much fun like this in ages." she said and heard the other woman sigh.

"Do you have any idea as to what this could do to the custody battle? If Michael is to find out? Who says no one has already seen you with your former assistant who you were supposedly having an affair with? The press will have a field day." Leslie started, "You could lose your daughters to Michael, you understand this right?" she asked. "If you continue this little affair or whatever you want to call it we might as well hand the girls over now because it won't be long until someone in the public see's you with your former assistant and it will spiral out of control. And do you really want to put that young girl through all of that, or your daughters?" 

It wasn't until now that she really thought about what she was doing. She was having too much fun being free and having this refreshing night that she forgot to stop and think what it could do to the custody battle. If she wanted to keep her daughters with her she was going to have to stop this, whatever it was, with Andrea tonight. She could not lose her daughters. She wouldn't, and even though it hurt her to think about leaving Andrea after just being reunited again with her tonight she knew she had to do what was right for now. 

"You have to leave, and pretend that tonight didn't happen. I know this might be hard, Miranda, but if you want to keep your daughters well you're going to have to do it as we have worked too hard on this case for you to go and screw it up!" Leslie said.

"Thank you for your call Leslie I will talk to you tomorrow." Miranda replied not knowing what else to say before she disconnected the call. She looked up towards the bathroom where Andrea had disappeared too and her heart sunk and tears began to well up in her eyes for the third time that night. She knew she had to leave right now because if she saw Andrea again she knew she wouldn't be able to go without Andrea on her arm, but she knew the right thing to do was for now to concentrate on winning the custody battle and if she had Andrea on her arm she wouldn't be able to. She felt incredibly bad for doing this to Andrea but it was for the best. She quickly whipped out a pen from her Chanel hand bag and grabbed the wrangled napkin next to her and jotted down a note for Andrea while tears fell from her eyes. She already hated herself for leaving without saying good bye to Andrea and she didn't even want to picture the shattered look that would be on the young brunettes face when she saw Miranda had left. It was best to just leave now and hope that they meet again in the future.

Before she could talk herself out of it she left the cafe with her head held high and didn't look back.

~*~

Andy walked out of the women's bathroom with a smile firmly in place. She stopped briefly at the bar to get herself a glass of water before she continued back towards the corner table where she and Miranda had been sitting.

When she reached said table Andy paused upon seeing that Miranda was no longer there. Trying not to freak out and just telling herself that Miranda hadn't left she walked up to the bar and questioned the waiter about Miranda's disappearance.

"She left a couple of minutes ago. She seemed in quite a rush." The young girl replied.

Andy frowned, nodded and thanked the girl, before she moved numblessly towards the empty table and collapsed into the seat she'd been sitting in. Thoughts of the night swirling around her mind whilst she tried to think of anything she could have possibly said wrong in the last few minutes before she left for the loo, but she couldn't come up with one reason why Miranda could have left the way she did. 

Maybe it was an emergency, maybe her girls had fallen ill and she needed to race off to see them? No, Andy shook her head, if this had happened Miranda would have informed her and Andy would have done everything she could to get Miranda on the next flight to Connecticut. No, something else had happened that had caused Miranda to flee. 

It was only a few minutes later when she noticed the rumpled napkin next to Miranda's empty flute glass that she realised had writing on it. She quickly picked it up and unfolded it and read Miranda's script hand writing and soon felt tears in her eyes. 

Miranda had been afraid that if she had've started a relationship with Andrea that she would have lost her daughters. Andy guessed she understood where Miranda was coming from, and she found she would hate to be in Miranda's situation, but that didn't mean she still didn't feel hurt and upset by how Miranda had left without saying anything.   
Andy guessed it must be Karma for the way she left Miranda in Paris two months ago without a word. She knew that she wanted to see the older woman again and to be with her, but she knew she needed to give Miranda time, and time she would give her. She took her iPhone from out of her pocket and pulled up her contacts and scrolled down to Miranda's number which she still had saved into her phone. She opened up a blank message and began writing.

Miranda, I wish you hadn't left the way you did, but I guess in someways I understand why you did. Part of me thinks it's karma for the way I left you in Paris two months ago, but it still hurts all the same. I had the most amazing and fantastic time with you tonight. Honestly was the greatest night I've ever had. Because I want you so badly I will give you as much time you need to figure your life out. I will be in this exact same spot next New Years waiting for you. I hope you'll be there. You're an incredible woman and I feel privileged being able to know you. Thank you again for tonight, Miranda. All the best. Your Andrea x

~*~


	3. New Years Ever 3/5

~*~

After closing down her laptop Miranda stood and rounded her desk to exit her office. She stopped at Emily's desk briefly and muttered the words 'coat, bag' before continuing down the hall towards the elevators. 

When she stopped at said elevator she turned her head to look over her shoulder just in time to see Emily standing behind her. "Confirm the Run-through with everyone for 11am on Monday. My meeting with Irv at 11:30, and lunch with Donatella at 1pm. Then book me a table for two for 3 o'clock at that new little Italian restaurant I like." she said before the double doors to the elevator dinged open and she stepped into the empty space. She turned around and stared at Emily. "Get in." she said, and could have laughed when she saw the English woman's eyes widened in shock before she quickly and hesitantly stepped inside the lift. It made her remember the time when she let Andrea ride with her that time up to James Holt's loft. 

The ride needless to say was silent and awkward, but Miranda didn't mind as all she was thinking about was Andrea and wondering if she would see her tonight at mid night. Would she get the New Years kiss like last year that she had been longing so much for? She supposed she would soon find out as she had a feeling that her plans with her daughters tonight weren't going to happen. She knew she couldn't force them to spend time with her, it's just that it was only two years until they went off to college and she wanted to spend as much time with her as she could until they were to go off and discover themselves and the world on their own.

The elevator doors opened and she and Emily stepped out. They wandered outside in silence, the cold night air greeting them. They stopped by the town car and Miranda turned to her. "I'll have Roy take you to your apartment on my way home." Miranda said, surprising herself. She didn't make a habit out of having her driver drive her assistants around when she was in said car, but she had once before with Emily when the English woman was unwell only because she had to be at an appointment. Again she saw her first assistants eyes widened. 

"Yes, well, thank you Miranda but, ummm, I'm actually going to Serena's house tonight which is in SoHo further from your place, and I don't want to keep you from any New Years plans you might have for tonight." Emily replied, suspecting that the Editor had met someone special to spend tonight with. Who that was with she was still unsure but knew she would find out in time.

Ahh yes, Miranda had suspected something romantic was going on between her two employee's but she hadn't been sure. "Very well Emily. Please wish Serena a happy New Year for me, and I will see you both on Monday." she replied. 

"Yes, Miranda." Emily replied, and watched as Miranda slid into the town car.

Just before Roy's replacement closed the door Miranda looked at her assistant. "And Emily?" she said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me this year, it has not gone unnoticed to me. Happy New Year. Have a lovely evening with Serena." 

"Thank you, Miranda. You have a nice evening too. See you on Monday." Emily replied, and with that the door was closed on Miranda and the driver quickly got into the drivers seat. "To the townhouse." Miranda said quietly, and from the rear view mirror she could see that Emily had hailed down a taxi which made her feel better. She really didn't like the idea of any woman walking alone in this city at this time of night. She laid her head back on the seat and sighed softly. Finally she was going home, hopefully spending some time with her daughters, until she could get out of the house and go meet Andrea whom would be waiting for her at the Cornelia Street Cafe. She had her fingers crossed that Andrea would be there. She knew that they both knew that they were meant to be so Andrea had to be there tonight.

~*~

When Miranda got home she entered the townhouse to find it eerily quiet. This wasn't good news to Miranda. It meant that her daughters were up to no good. She kicked her heels off and hung her coat into the closet which the house keeper would deal with later, and started down the hall. 

She got to the kitchen and saw Cassidy sitting at the island in the middle of the room her head buried in a book with a bowl of Alfredo Pasta in front of her which was her new food addiction. "Hello Sweetheart." Miranda said announcing her arrival.

Cassidy looked up at smiled at her seemingly glad to see her home. "Hey Mom." her daughter replied, "How was your day?" she asked and put her book down.

"Long, and boring. How was yours?" Miranda replied, deciding not to bore her daughter on her days work.

"The usual. I hung out with Paige and Caitlyn then came home and started reading one of your books you said I might like." Cassidy replied. 

Miranda got into a small conversation with her daughter about said book before she questioned about her other daughters whereabouts.

"Last I knew she was up in her room." Cassidy said. She picked up her novel and followed Miranda up the stair case to the second floor past her bedroom to Caroline's.

Miranda knocked on Caroline's door before opening. "Hey sweet heart. I managed to get off work early like I said I would. I was thinking we could order in yours and Cassidy's favourite pizza tonight and watch a couple of movies..." she trailed off when she saw Caroline's room was empty. She turned to Cassidy. "Did Caroline mention to you that she was planning on sneaking out to spend it with her friends and boyfriend?" she questioned.

Cassidy looked at her in alarm with wide eyes. "No! Of course not! I would have let you know if I knew she was planning on sneaking out. You know that!" 

"Yes, of course sweet heart." Miranda replied as they both backed out of Caroline's room.

Cassidy dropped her book onto the nearest table and concentrated on the task at hand. She and her Mom had to find Caroline because there was no way her sister could be out in New York on the busiest time of the year. Gosh knows what could happen to her! 

"I'll ring her friends up and see if they know where about's she is." Cassidy said.

Miranda nodded. "I'm going to go out and see if I can find her. I think I know where she'll be." she replied before looking her daughter in the eyes. "Will you be okay here on your own? I know it's New Years and all." 

Cassidy laughed. "Of course. I'll be okay! Besides Ilene is here anyways so it's not like I can get anything past her." 

"You're right." Miranda replied, thinking about their protective house keeper. She was very lucky to have a house keeper and nanny like Ilene. "Call me if you find out where she is or I will call you when I come across Caroline." Miranda said before starting down the stair case.

~*~

Andy put the key in the door of her apartment and pushed the heavy door open. She entered the apartment and flicked the light on. Looking around the empty space she heaved a sad sigh. It was still odd to her coming home to an empty apartment even though she and Nate had broken up three months ago. She might have fallen out of love with him, but she had grown to depend on him in a way and got used to having him around. Having him cook her meals on occasions, and having someone to have conversations with when she couldn't sleep or watch crappy night time tv with. Also it was nice to have someone who could help her pay the rent. 

Dropping her hand bag, phone and keys onto the kitchen counter she slumped down into one of two stools. She rested her chin in her palm and glanced around the half empty space. Their were a couple of pots, glasses and plates in the kitchen. Her new couch in the living area with the same old crappy small television. Nate was kind enough to let her keep the bed because she sure didn't have enough money to buy a new one unlike Nate who came from a wealthy family and got pretty much everything handed to him on a golden platter which she supposed was the reason for him quitting his job because they always did everything for him. She knew he would never grow into the man she knew he could be if his parents were always there for him to rely on.

Andy closed her eyes and pictured the apartment as a lively home with Cassidy and Caroline running around the joint going on about having pizza for dinner, which she knew was their favourite meal because she'd walked into the townhouse one night delivering the book and overheard the girls talking with Miranda about their favourite pizza they'd be ordering, and Miranda would be sitting at the island counter with her staring at her with those amazing blue eyes that always had Andy swooning and melting on the inside.

How she longed for Miranda and her girls to be here. It would be the perfect night then. But she knew this wouldn't be able to happen for a while yet. Which meant that yes she was going to go to Cornelia's Cafe tonight to wait for Miranda whom she hoped with her fingers crossed would show up. She would be shattered if she didn't, but knew that even if Miranda didn't show she would be going over to the townhouse tomorrow morning looking for an explanation as to why Miranda wasn't there whether it was a good or bad reason, but she wasn't thinking negatively. The one thing she had learnt these last couple of months was to think of the positives. 

With a sigh she picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial for her Mom and Dad's number figuring she might as well get in now to say Happy New Year to them incase she does end up spending tonight with Miranda. She doesn't want any interruptions like last year. The call went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Ma, Dad. Just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year. I had a great time with you this past week, and look forward to coming down on Easter. I will probably have company when I do come next. You know when I told you about the woman I met last New Years? Well, that was Miranda Priestly. My former boss. And we connected, there was an attraction, and we kissed. She had to leave to focus on her family matters, but I think tonight will be the night when we actually get together for good. I hope you can find it in yourselves to be happy for me as I know you both didn't like Miranda when I was working for her, but I promise that she isn't like she is at Runway. She is a completely different person when she is away from there and she treats me right. I love her Ma, and Dad, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make her mine. I know this is probably full on for you to hear, but I knew I needed to be honest. Well, I should go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow some time. Have a good night tonight. I love you. Bye." 

Everything she said in that message she knew was correct. She was going to make Miranda hers tonight. It was meant to be between the two of them, both women knew this. With a smile firmly in place Andy jumped off the stool and wandered into her bedroom and opened her cupboard. What she should wear for Miranda tonight she did not know as these days she had too many clothes to choose from. Thinking she needed one of her best friends help she dialed the familiar number to Doug's phone. 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Miranda thanked her driver and told him to go home for the night before she exited the idle car and wandered down the busy street heading towards Time's Square. She pulled out her phone and called Cassidy. "Have you heard from her?" she asked.

"No Mom. But I did manage to get a hold of her friend Bridget. Apparently they're to the right of the stage." Cassidy replied. "I'm sure if you ask one of the security people they can help you find her. She's fine Mom I know it. You just gotta trust it too." Cassidy replied.

"Oh I know she is sweetheart. She's got a great group of friends, but as your mother I worry about you both constantly. This will never change." Miranda replied then continued. "Are you having an alright night? I'm sorry that I am not there to spend tonight with you." 

"It's okay Mom I understand. I, umm," Cassidy hesitated which caused Miranda to raise an eyebrow. "I actually invited a friend around and let Ilene go home to spend tonight with her family. Please don't be mad, but I know how to look after myself and I have Rachel here and this is the best neighbourhood so nothing is going to happen I swear. Please don't call anyone to come around I'm already having a fun time." Cassidy continued.

"Alright, well just.. just be safe, and I hope you aren't drinking alcohol?" Miranda asked. This would be the only thing that would upset her.

"No! Of course not." Cassidy replied, voice loud, sounding scandalized by those words. "You know I would never touch that stuff Mother." 

Miranda smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well, I'm nearly where you said Caroline would be sweetheart so I will call you when I find her. I love you, and I promise I will be home before midnight to spend the count down with you. Enjoy your time with your friend." she replied, before hanging up. The noise around her was extremely loud with people talking, shouting and cheering and the singer coming from the stage was a typical modern pop band that she couldn't stand as she'd listened to too many of this type of music because of her daughters playing them over and over again. They were lucky that she loved them so much that she put up listening to such music.

After a few minutes making her way through the crowd of people who were waiting to see the Ball Drop she finally found her daughter with her small group of friends. But what she wasn't expecting to see was that they didn't seem to be enjoying themselves judging by all the looks on their faces.

"Caroline." Miranda said over the loudness around them as she made herself known. Her daughter turned around and stared at her. 

"Mom! What are you doing here? Of course you had to come look for me when I snuck out." Caroline replied with a roll of her eyes. "How am I not surprised? Anyways, I'm glad that you did because tonight has just been awful. And yes, I realise that I'm probably ground for like life, but please can you just take me home? I don't want to be here anymore."   
Caroline asked, tears showing in her green eyes.

Miranda felt her heart sink at the sad look in her daughters eyes and she was going to make sure she knew what had happened and make whatever boy who had hurt her daughter pay for this. "Of course sweetheart, lets go home." she said as she wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and guided her out of the throng of people.

~*~

"What happened sweetheart?" Miranda asked once they were in the town-car and the privacy screen was up.

Caroline sniffed a couple of times before looking to Miranda. "I saw Dylan, the boy I like, kissing my friend Amanda. They did it right in front of me! I'm so stupid, I thought he actually liked me!"

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry." Miranda said softly, and held her arm out for her daughter to cuddle up to her. "He's not worthy of your company. You deserve better than that, and someday, when the time is right, you will meet the right boy who is the one for you."

"How will I know?" Caroline asked into Miranda's shoulder as she let her tears run down her cheeks.

"Because when it's true love you will just know. Trust me sweetie, when you meet him you will just know." Miranda replied. She wasn't the best person to be talking to about love and relationships, but she was going by what she felt with Andrea and how it was when they first met. 

"Okay. I hope so." Caroline replied and snuggled in closer to her mother. 

For the duration of the car ride home Miranda rubbed her daughters back and held her close. She was always going to be there for her daughters no matter.

~*~

At 11:15 they entered the townhouse and found Cassidy and her friend Rachel in the fire floor lounge room watching a movie on the flat screen with empty cola cans and chip packets in front of them. Miranda rolled her eyes, but was glad to see that her daughter had had a nice night even though Miranda couldn't of been there as she'd planned. She also saw with no surprise that the two girls were holding hands as they laughed at the movie that was playing. It seemed that her daughters night had been a good one then.   
"Hey girls. How are we tonight?" Miranda asked as she entered the room. She was happy to see that her daughter didn't feel the need to pull her hand away from Rachel when her presence was known. 

"I was wondering if you all would be interested in going out for a little while tonight? I know this really nice cafe in the village." Miranda said after she exchanged conversation with the girls. 

"That sounds good. Will we make it in time to still watch the ball drop?" Caroline asked.

Miranda nodded. "If we leave now we should."

After they were all ready they got into Miranda's Porsche and the older woman drove through the busy streets of the city towards their destination where she hoped she would make it in time and Andrea would be there where she would make things right between them.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Cassidy asked from the back of the car. 

"Mmm, what's that sweetheart?" Miranda asked as she glanced at her daughter in the rear view mirror. 

"Are you meeting Andy tonight?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda was silent again for a minute until she looked at her daughter again. "Yes, if she is there. How did you know?"

"Well, Andy and I sometimes exchange emails after we ran into each other at Dunkin Donuts last month, and she mentioned in her last message that she was going to be spending New Years Eve at the cafe we're going to tonight." Cassidy replied, and was curious to know if her mother was going there to get together with Andy. If so she and Caroline would be so happy if this were to happen because they both loved the brunette.

"You know that she really likes you. She is always asking about you in the messages she sends." Cassidy added.

"Do you think the two of you will get together?" Caroline questioned curiously.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders making the move look elegant. "Not sure what is going to happen tonight bobbsey I am just going to take it one step at a time." she replied. She had learnt before by rushing into relationships and her marriages that they ended badly so this time she would take it slow and hope that Andrea would be the one that would stick around til the end. 

"Are you going to kiss her at mid night?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda looked at the cars digital clock and sighed. "If we can get there before mid night, then yes I will." and she would, no matter what. 

"Even if there are paparazzi around?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Miranda replied, swallowed and continued, "I love her. I have for quite some time now. I'm not going to hide my love for her." 

"Well, if she makes you happy then I don't care if you get with her. I just don't want to see you sad anymore." Caroline said softly. 

Miranda turned to her daughter and smiled at her. "Thank you Caroline that really means a lot to me." 

"You two are gonna rock together." Cassidy piped up from the back again. 

"Thank you sweet heart. I don't know what I did to deserve such fabulous and supportive daughters." Miranda replied. 

During the duration of the car trip Miranda nervously kept looking at the clock. She wasn't nervous about seeing Andrea again she was practically giddy inside which was a feeling she'd rarely felt before she was nervous that she would get there and Andrea would be no where to be found. She knew that Andrea was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but was Andrea wanting to be with her? An ageing magazine editor with two teenagers and a messy relationship background. Well, she figured she would find out soon enough.

After getting stuck in some traffic that had annoyed Miranda she had finally managed to pull into a parking spot closer to the cafe and she glanced at the time. Three minutes til mid night. Dammit. She was so late, and hoped that Andrea wouldn't think that she wasn't going to turn up.

"Come on girls, lets get inside out of the cold." Miranda replied, pulling her coat protectively around herself and she headed towards the cafe with her daughters and Cassidy's girlfriend. As they got nearer to the cafe they could hear the shouts of everyone counting down for 2012 and Miranda's heart pounded and she picked up her pace.

Eight.. Seven.. Six.. Miranda and the girls finally entered Cornelia's Cafe where the shouts had gotten much louder. She looked at her girls who just gave her the thumbs up, and knowing she couldn't lose them in here, she scanned the people in the whole cafe as she moved in and out of people trying to find Andrea. When she couldn't spot the beautiful brunette she felt a sinking feeling inside, and her heart slowly began to break as everyone shouted three.. two.. and right on number one Miranda felt a soft, cool hand touch her left shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with the woman she was destined to be with, and automatically they leaned in at the same time and the kiss that happened next was so full with longing desire and love. 

They got lost in the passionate kiss as everyone shouted Happy New Year around them. 

When Miranda needed air she slowly pulled away from Andrea and smiled at her. "Happy Year, Darling." 

These words caused a radiant smile from Andrea that caused Miranda's heart to flutter. The brunette nodded. "Happy New Year Miranda." 

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

"You're here." Miranda gasped when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Of course. I did some thinking, and realised that I couldn't not come." Andy replied.

Miranda was relieved to hear this. She wasn't sure what she would have been like had Andrea not been here. "I'm glad you came, darling, this.. I know this wasn't how you were thinking things were going to happen this time last year, but you need to know that it was not my intention to lead you on the way I did, and then leave without a word."

"I will admit that it did hurt when I came out of the loo and saw that you were no where to be seen. I then see a note from you saying you couldn't do this right now, which was understandable, I know I would have been a distraction to you when you needed to focus on your daughters when they needed you the most, but I just wish you would have gone about leaving a completely different way and just talked to me face to face about all of it." Andy said then laughed dryly, "But I guess in a way it was Karma for the way I left you in Paris, but I only left you then because I couldn't handle being around you when I had romantic feelings for you. I didn't want to do something that could have ruined your career."  
"Oh Andrea, I really do regret the way I left things, and I am sincerely sorry. I hope one day you can accept my apology." Miranda replied as she took Andrea's hands into her own and squeezed them gently, and their eyes glued to one another. 

The connection between them was so intense, and both women knew that what they had together, and could continue to have, was something extremely special and not to be taken for granted. 

"I'm not one to rush things Andrea especially in my personal life, but there has already been so much wasted time between us. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to make up for said wasted time, and let me take you to dinner and try to work things out." Miranda replied. The smile this bought to Andrea's face was breathtaking.   
"As much as that sounds great Miranda I really don't want to wait to go out for dinner with you. I would really love to spend more of tonight with you, start catching up on lost time." Andy replied, looking hopeful.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Miranda asked curiously.

Andy smiled, "How about you and the girls come back to my place for a night cap?"

Miranda didn't even have to think about it and instantly replied. "That, my Andrea, sounds perfect."

~ Epilogue ~

Andy looked to the door way when she heard Miranda's bare feet padding along the carpet. Their eyes instantly connected and she smiled at her lover. Once Miranda had crossed the room she accepted the hot mug of hot chocolate from Miranda. She was delighted to see a pink marshmallow floating on top of the dark liquid. This was a drink Miranda allowed herself to indulge in every now and then, but on cold nights this seemed to be what she and Miranda drank together ever since New Years Eve last year when they reunited. 

They'd gone back to Andy's apartment a block away from the Cornelia street cafe where they spent most of the night catching up on ex others lives. The girls had fallen asleep on the couches and spare bed, and Andy had fallen asleep with Miranda snuggled up to her in her own bed room. It had been a dream come true. 

A year later and they were still together and going better then ever. This made both women incredibly happy. Both knew they were meant to be with each other.

Andy placed her mug on the table next to the arm chair she was sitting in and gestured with her left hand for Miranda to stand up from where she sat on the sofa with The Book and reading glasses placed beside her. "Come here please beautiful." she said, and smiled when she saw Miranda stand and made the few steps over to her. 

With her right hand Andy took her lovers left hand and put her left arm around Miranda's waist to pull her closer and down onto her lap. When she had Miranda sitting comfortably in her lap she wrapped her arms more tightly around Miranda loving the way her woman felt in her arms. She closed her eyes and softly sighed.

Miranda inhaled deeply when Andrea's warm breath tickled her ear and cheek. She loved the feeling of being held securely by her lover and how she felt thoroughly loved and protected. She'd never felt like this with any of her former partners before so she cherished what she had with Andrea and knew she would cherish and love Andrea for as long as she was able. Her eyes fluttered closed when Andrea's fingers began trailing up and down her arm before said hand slipped inside her silk robe. She let out another sigh when Andrea's fingers brushed over her left breast. 

When Andy let her hand wander down Miranda's body to slip between her lovers thighs to her sweet spot, Miranda rested her hand atop of Andrea's. "We shouldn't.. the girls.."

".. are out, and won't be home for at least another hour or so." Andy replied, and slowly began moving her fingers through Miranda's slick folds. 

Miranda opened her legs wider for Andrea's familiar, and exploring fingers and gasped when Andrea put one, and then two of her talented fingers inside of her. The feelings Andrea ignited in her made her feel as if she would explode. When Andrea's fingers began to quicken their face the intense feeling that was building up inside of her finally became to much for her, and she let go. She rested her head on Andrea and cried her pleasure into her lovers shoulder as the sounds of Andrea's whispering words in her ear, and the sounds of fireworks from the TV surrounded her. 

"Happy New Year, my love." Andy whispered when Miranda came down from her climax.

Miranda looked up and through hooded eyes gazed into Andrea's. She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her lover. "Happy New Year." she replied, their kiss lasted a few seconds before Miranda pulled back and rested her head on Andrea's shoulder again. She let out a relaxed and happy sigh when she felt Andrea running her fingers through her hair. "Mmmm, that feels nice." she replied. One of her other pleasures from Andrea were head rubs.

Five minutes later just as Miranda felt herself dosing off into sleep she was drawn back awake to the feeling on something on her finger. She lifted her head slightly to look down to her left hand where on her ring finger she saw a classic white gold three stone ring. She couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling it was Tiffany. And it was breathtakingly beautiful.  
Blinking a couple of times to clear her mind from sleep Miranda slowly sat up in Andrea's lap and turned her head to face Andrea. "What.." she looked at at the ring, and laughed, ".. Andrea?" she asked, eyebrow raised and heart pounding in her chest. Was Andrea really...? No way, this only happened in fairy tales and Miranda surely wasn't going to be lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with this amazing, and wonderful woman, but as Andrea began to speak it seemed as if this was what the younger woman wanted, and Miranda grew even more speechless.

"Miranda, I've been in love with you for two years now and my love for you will never go away. I want to spend all of my days with you by my side until my last breath because without you I cannot breathe. So, tonight I ask you Miranda do you want the same thing, and Marry me?" Andy asked, her brown eyes staring into Miranda's.

"Andrea, I would love nothing more then to spend my life with you. So, my answer is, yes Andrea, I will marry you and love you until my last breath." Miranda replied. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared into Andrea's watery eyes. 

Andy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in before they simultaneously moved in at the same time, their mouths crushing together, in a passionate kiss. 

Both women knew that throughout their years together they would do everything they could to keep the love they shared alive and passionate. They would not let anything break them. 

They were meant to be. 

FIN

~*~


End file.
